


Mouth Wide Open

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Face-Fucking, Jim is such a Bottom lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: Put it so deep, I can't speak a sentence.





	

     "Hello, Captain. What's wrong?" Christine says to Jim after he walks into Sick Bay. "Do you need Dr. McCoy?" Jim chuckles and nods.

     "I guess you could say that." Christine furrows her eyebrows. _What the hell is up with him? Eh, who knows._ The nurse tells the Captain to sit on a biobed and wait for Leonard to get done with his current patient. "Actually, Miss Chapel, might I be able to use a private room?" Jim requests.

     "A private room? I... I guess so." Jim smiles at Christine, and she leads him to a private room. "Uh, Dr. McCoy will be with you shortly," she says. Jim nods and she steps out of the room and closes the door. The red shirt Bones was fixing gets up and exits Sick Bay, and Leonard walks up to Christine.

     "What's wrong with Jim?" he asks the nurse. She shrugs and looks back at the closed door.

     "I don't know. He's acting quite strange. Stranger than usual, I mean." Bones groans and rolls his eyes. He mutters to himself grumpily and walks into the room. Jim is sitting on the edge of the biobed, fiddling with a PADD he brought with him. He looks up and smiles at the doctor.

     "Hello, Bones," he says in a flirty manner. Leonard raises his eyebrow in confusion.

     "What's the problem, Jim?" Leonard asks. His shift is almost over, and he's tired; he isn't exactly in the mood for Jim's bullshit.

     "Well, I believe there's something wrong with my throat," Jim replies. "I have an odd... itch, so to speak. It's been there since I woke up this morning." Bones sighs and scans Jim with his tricorder.

     "Physically, you're perfectly healthy." Jim pouts.

     "Well, maybe you need to take a closer look," he suggests.

     "A closer look? Fucking hell, fine, open your mouth." Jim smiles and opens his mouth as far as he can. Leonard looks at this tonsils and throat. "You're fine, Jim. It's probably just dry."

     "Maybe you need to look closer," Jim repeats.

     "Don't tell me how to do my goddamn job, Jim! There is nothing wrong with your throat." Jim huffs and crosses his arms.

     "Could you _please_ look one more time?" Kirk pleads. Bones sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose to calm down and avoid slapping the captain. He grabs Jim's jaw and yanks it down, earning a surprised sound from the younger man. "Maybe you should move my tongue out of the way," Jim suggests. Bones furrows his eyebrows.

     "What, you mean like the doctors used to do with sticks back in the day or something?" Jim nods. "We don't do that anymore. You know that. Besides, I don't have any sticks. What do you want me to use, my fingers?" Jim smirks.

     "Well, there is _something_ ," he answers seductively. Jim lifts his knee up and grinds it into Leonard's crotch. The doctor's breath hitches.

     " _Jim!_ " Bones whispers. Jim can't help but chuckle at the look of surprise on the doctor's face. He pushes his knee into the doctor's crotch once more. Leonard's knees buckle.

     "Well, what do you say, Doc? Are you going to examine me more thoroughly or not?" Leonard licks his lips, and Jim smirks. The doctor pounces on him, and their lips clash together. The men kiss roughly, biting each other's lips and exploring each other's mouths. Jim moans needily into Leonard's mouth. "Bones, what about my throat?" Leonard groans and nods. 

     "Yes, your throat. Get on your knees, Jim." The captain smiles devilishly and slides off the biobed, onto his knees. "Open your damn mouth," Leonard instructs. Jim complies, and Leonard pulls down his pants and boxers. The tip of his stiff cock is red and glistening with precum. Jim can't resist licking a bead of precum off the tip. McCoy hisses and threads his fingers into Jim's soft hair. He slides his dick into Jim's open mouth, moaning at the feeling of the silky heat wrapped around him. He thrusts slowly, letting the captain adjust to the feeling. He moves faster and harder until he's fucking Jim's throat like it's his tight ass. Jim moans almost constantly; the vibrations make Leonard even harder. Jim holds onto Leonard's slim hips as the doctor fucks his mouth. "Oh shit, baby, I'm gonna fucking come. I think that oughta help your throat," Bones moans. Jim moans an, "Mhm," and Leonard shoots his load in Jim's hot mouth. Jim happily swallows the cum, moaning as he does so. 

     When they're done, the doctor helps Jim get up, and the men sit on the biobed. "Your throat feel better now?" Jim nods. 

     "Yes, I think that's just what I needed." Bones chuckles and kisses Jim on the cheek. "Well, I guess I'd better let you check on your other patients. Thank you again, Doctor." Jim kisses Leonard and exits the room. 

     "Everything alright, Captain?" Christine asks his while looking down at a PADD. 

     "Yes," Jim replies, "Doctor McCoy fixed me up." Christine smiles and looks up at the captain. Her smile fades. 

     "Captain, what happened? Your lips are swollen, your hair is messed up, and it looks like you were crying!" Jim smiles smugly, and Dr. McCoy comes out of the private room looking tired and happy. 

     "I told you, the good doctor fixed me up." Jim smirks at Leonard, and Leonard smiles back. 

     "And why is Doctor McCoy so happy?" Christine asks. 

     "I'm not sure," Jim lies. "You should ask him."


End file.
